wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Awantury arabskie/5
| autor=Kornel Makuszyński | autor1= | sekcja=Mędrzec zza morza | poprzedni=Hassan i jego pięć żon | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Mędrzec zza morza. Pisał wielki kalif Al Mahar do wielkiego władcy Indii: “Jeden jest Bóg, lecz wielu Jest nieszczęśliwych, o bracie mój, którego oddech jest wonią kwiatów, a myśl każda jest błyskawicą! Którego rumak dumnym Jest, że norii ozdobę ziemi, i przed którym przyklękają wielbłądy, jakby rozumiejąc, że poniosą słońce na grzbiecie. Pozdrowienie tobie wielekroć po dziesięć razy i chwała tobie, sułtanie, któryś jest dla ludów swoich słońcem w dzień, księżycem w nocy, a srebrną gwiazdą o poranku. Oby każdy z trzydziestu ośmiu synów twoich tyluż ich spłodził, abyś za lat tysiąc, kiedy cię wiek nieco pochyli ku ziemi, miał radość dla serca, pociechę dla oczu, a dumę wielką dla duszy; zaś żonom twoim mówię oto, że są szczęśliwe jak hurysy, kiedy na nie spojrzeć raczy miłym okiem Prorok, po raju powoli chodzący, bowiem ty na nie spoglądasz. Oby żadnej nie tknęła ciemna potęga starości, która wyrywa zęby, marszczy skórę i sypie sól pustynną na włosy, tak że są białe, i obyś z każdą tyle razy zażył rozkoszy, ile dni ma wieczność. Sułtanie, bracie mój! - jeśli pismo moje przeczytawszy, wyjdziesz na brzeg morza, zdumiejesz się, ze tak bardzo wezbrało i sięga aż do twoich stóp, obutych w złote sandały; wiedz, że to z łez moich morze tak nadmiernie urosło, albowiem nad brzegiem usiadłszy, płaczę już od dawna, a tak gorzko, jak najnędzniejszy rybak w państwie moim nie płacze. Serce moje jest jak złoty puchar, który spleśniał od trucizny, wargi moje są spękane i wiele jest na nich ran od gorzkich i męki pełnych słów, które wymawiam, zaś oczy moje są jak dwie cysterny w libijskiej pustyni, bez kropli wody, wszystkie już bowiem łzy wylałem w morze. Tobie jednemu to mówię, albowiem wiem, że wielką masz duszę i pojmiesz niezmierny mój smutek, którego ja sam pojąć nie mogę, albowiem nie wiem, skąd przyszedł i kiedy się zjawił w moim pałacu, w którym jest wielu ludzi i więcej jeszcze bogactw, lecz nie ma radości, jak w domu, w którym była zaraza. Ptak żywię w powietrzu, ryba w morzu, zaś smutek mieszka w duszy serce jedząc, najsłodszą potrawę, i pijąc krew, napój najmilszy, dusza zaś - o bracie mój - jest jako niezmierna pustynia, smutek zaś jest jak woda, która w piaski wsiąka. Coraz jej więcej i więcej zapada w głąb, cisnąc się w wnętrze, skąd już jej żadne nie wydobędzie słońce, które złotymi rękoma gładzić lubi róże lub się kładzie odpoczywając w południe na ciche morskie wody, lecz rąk nie brudzi w namule ani nie pełza do pieczar, w których śpi czarny, z trzema głowami wielbłąd smutku. Dlatego nie wynoszę nieszczęścia mojego na słońce jak trędowaty, który kryje się w lesie lub w górskiej jaskini, aby nie razić oczu słońca i aby mnie nie ujrzał nikt z żyjących, snadnie bowiem zabić by mnie mógł uderzeniem spisy, wołając; ?Nie możesz dać szczęścia poddanym swoim, bo go nawet nie znasz z twarzy”. Mógłby też przyjść inny i zabić mnie ciosem krzywej szabli, mówiąc: “Zbyt jesteś smutny, abyś żył!” Inny zasię mógłby mnie ustrzelić z łuku złorzecząc mi: “Cień pada z twoich oczu na moje pole i kłosy moje nie rosną w mroku”. Och, bracie mój, najpotężniejszy sułtanie! Nie wiem, jak w twoim kraju wygląda śmierć: w moim podobna ona jest we dnie do wielkiej ciemności, która mi padła na piersi i na oczy, zaś w nocy podobną jest do pożaru, który płonie we mnie, naokoło mnie i wszędzie. Czy zrozumiałeś wielkie czarnoksięstwo śmierci, co jedną z siebie zrzuciwszy postać, w drugą się ubiera, nigdy zaś nie przychodzi w postaci rycerza, co na czarnym koniu, krzywą szablę uniósłszy nad głową i kindżał zębami ująwszy, leci w pędzie w chmurze pyłu? Dlatego tak nie czyni, gdyż nie trwożyłby się mąż dzielny takiej śmierci, miecz mając w dłoni, lecz jest tak, że wspaniały tygrys przed muchą tnącą ucieka, zaś lew drży na widok myszy jak niewiasta. Jakżeż nie trwożyć się widma, które nie ma twarzy ani oczu, ani rąk, a ma tysiąc twarzy, tysiąc oczu i tysiąc rąk? Mówię tobie: gdyby pismo moje do ciebie przeczytał Allach, ulitowałby się nade mną i zapłakał, alboby posłał anioła Gabriela mówiąc: “Bieżaj do owego miasta, w którym się smuci kalif Al Mahar, i jedwabną chustą otrzyj mu oczy, potem mu daj haszyszu “zapomnienia i śpiewaj przez noc całą w jego pałacu, aby się uśmiechnął ów człowiek, któremu wyrządziłem krzywdę”. Nie pozna jednak nigdy Allach treści tego listu, gdyż go pod strażą wyślę do granic mojego państwa, zaś dalej twój już Allach rządzi, który nie zna ani spraw moich, ani mojego imienia. Nie chcę bowiem pomocy Allacha, gdyżby ona wstydem jego być musiała, nie może zaś być, aby niewolnik zawstydzić miał swego pana, dziecko swego ojca, i żeby wielki rumieniec zorzy spłynął na twarz mojego Boga, kiedy by ujrzał, że niesprawiedliwość uczynił wobec mnie. Postanowiłem tedy rozumem ludzkim dotrzeć do dna mojego smutku i znaleźć moc na niemoc, radość na otarcie łez, i chcę dojść tego, jaką bronią zabić można upiora, co mieszka u stropów tysiąca trzystu czterdziestu moich komnat. Dwanaście umarło księżyców od owego czasu, kiedym tak zamierzył, zaś dziwią się teraz ludzie moi, skąd mam na czole zmarszczkę, jakby od ciecia miecza, nie wiedząc, że ją wykuło wiele, wiele nocy, jak w kamieniu kując, lecz bez szelestu. Dziwią się też, że ja, com przed zachodem słońca spożywał chętnym sercem i z duszą radosną wiole potraw, dziś zmożony dziwnym smutkiem zdołam przełknąć nie więcej nad dwa młode jagnięta, na węglach umiejętnie przypalone, i drobnej postawy kura, który w tłustości swej pływa wśród białego ryżu. Czy mogę myśleć o ciele nie wiedząc, co się stało z duszą moją? Bóg widzi… Pytałem już wiciu lekarzy o straszną przyczynę, lecz ci przysięgam, o bracie, że ich już więcej pytać nie będę, kazałem bowiem powiesić dwunastu, z trzech zaś kazałem uczynić rzezańców, głos mieli bowiem zbyt doniosły i szorstki: jednego zaś, który mi rzekł, że dopiero po śmierci mojej nieomylne powiedzieć może mniemanie o przyczynie mej choroby, żywcem kazałem zakopać na cmentarzu, aby tam snadniej mógł leczyć trupy. Pytałem potem ludzi, znających drogi gwiazd i wszystkie przyzwyczajenia, dziwne bardzo, słońca i księżyca, ci zaś - naradziwszy się długo odrzekli mi, że dopiero za lat sto siedm ukaże się na niebie owa gwiazda, z którą moje są związane losy. Cóż mam uczynić? Kazałem zwołać wszystkich mędrców, jakich można było znaleźć w moim państwie, i dwóch ich tylko przybyło, lecz jeden z nich był niemy i niczego powiedzieć mi nie umiał, drugi zaś jest wielkim mędrcem i słynnym bardzo, jednak tylko w grze w szachy, w czym słusznej zażywa sławy, nie mógł jednakże mojej rozpoznać choroby. Dlatego też do stóp się twoich kłonię, wielki i możny sułtanie, a rozpacz moja wraz ze mną bije ci pokłony błagając, byś mnie wspomógł. Wiem, że nigdzie na ziemi tyle nie znajdzie mędrców, ilu ich w twoim niezmierzonym jest kraju, i wiem, że wielkie ich otacza ciebie grono, niezmiernie mądrze radząc, jak rządzić należy: nakaż tedy jednemu z nich, aby przez czas niejaki nie patrzył w słoneczne twoje oblicze, i poślij go do mojej stolicy, aby stanąwszy przede mną, z oczu moich wyczytał, dlaczego morze smutku przelewa sio w mojej duszy i dlaczego w sercu mam cierń, a oczy moje od krwawych łez są czerwone. Górze! Górze! Pozdrowienie tobie, największy z władców, który jeśli w nocy się ukaże, cudy czyni, ptaki bowiem zaczynają śpiewać i kwiaty otwierają kielichy mniemając, że Jutrzenka spłynęła na niebo; ty, bez którego raj jest smutny jak moja dusza, którą ujrzysz dziś we śnie, bardzo bladą i nędzną, co mi przebaczyć racz, wielki i potężny Anianti, bracie mój…” Taki oto list pisał przez wiele dni i wiele nocy dumny Al Mahar, po czym wziąwszy cudny kindżał, długo się w niebieskawe jego wpatrywał ostrze, wreszcie jednym cięciem uczynił sobie ranę na ramieniu, aby podpis zaczerwienił się krwią. Tyle jej jednak tylko wypłynęło, że zaledwie na trzy czy też cztery starczyło jej litery, tak był smutkiem i zgryzotą wycieńczony dostojny kalif, który widząc to, zmartwił się śmiertelnie, potem na chytry wpadłszy pomysł, przywołał bardzo krwistego kucharza, a zamachnąwszy się, uderzył go najłaskawiej pomiędzy oczy, że się onemu człowiekowi krew z nosa polała strumieniem. Nią też pisania dokończył. Wielki potem orszak wyruszył ku morskiemu brzegowi, zaś dwóch rosłych ludzi niosło w sandałowej, złotem kutej skrzynce bezcenny list kalifa, pilnie go strzegąc, więcej niż oczu w głowie, łatwiej im bowiem było o oczy niźli Al Maharowi o drugi list taki, w którym była cała jego dusza. Sto wielbłądów szło za nimi w bardzo bogatych rzędach, zaś pod palankinami, aby snadź słońce nie doskwierało zbytnio i nie psuło przecudnej barwy skóry, jechało sto niewiast, piękniejszych od najpiękniejszego snu, kiedy człowiek legł syty na posłaniu i z czystym .sercem, wszystkie zaś dziewice, które nie zaznały męża, co starannie i chytrym sposobem zbadawszy, zaświadczył nieprzekupny nadzorca eunuchów, człowiek, który zęby zjadł w dostojnej swej służbie i okpić się nie dał. On ci to teraz, na rosłym i dziwnie złośliwym jadąc dromedarze, udawał, że śpi i oczy ma zamknięte, czasem jednak budził się nagle i świszczącym biczem smagał po nagich plecach niewolnika, co biegnąc przy wielbłądzie, oczyma zawrócił, pod palankin niewieści patrząc, wyszczerzył zęby i trząść się począł jak w febrze. I znów spał dalej dziewiczy ów mąż, który nie bodzie miał syna podobnego do siebie. Niesiono dalej wiele bogactw i wiele sprzętów wojennych, złotem wykładanych, cudnie w słońcu grających - wszystko to, aby ucieszyć oko indyjskiego władcy; zasię w nieskończonym szeregu szło czterech silnych ludzi i dźwigało wielką tablicę, na której czerwoną farbą wymalowane zostało rozwiązanie wielkiego geometrycznego zagadnienia, chciał się bowiem Al Mahar pochwalić i pokazać dostojnemu swemu bratu, jak uczonych ma poddanych; szli potem inni, wszelkie leki na rozmaite niosący choroby, inni znów dźwigający dziwną maszynę, naśladującą szum burzy i warczenie piorunów, wreszcie trzy razy po sto niewolników stąpało z wolna, tyle bowiem niezmiernych skarbów, tyle dziewic i niewolników ofiarował wielki kalif Al Mahar za jednego człowieka, który zna mądrość i własnymi ją oglądał oczyma. Sam zaś siedział smętny i słowa do nikogo nie mówiąc patrzył w sufit przez dzień cały; w nocy kładł sio na wznak, a przekonawszy się, że nikt go nic słyszy, jęczał głucho. Wiedział o tym wielki wezyr i wiedział o tym szeik ul Islam, każdy jednak z osobna, ile jednak razy spotkali się przypadkiem, patrzyli na siebie bardzo roztropnie; wtedy wezyr, aby nie powiedzieć za wiele, przymykał lewe oko, prawym zaś mówił: “Zdaje mi się, że Pań nasz dostojny raczył zwariować!” zaś szeik prawe zmrużywszy, szeptał lewym okiem: ?Tak to jest zawsze, jeśli kto jest głupi jak żebrzący derwisz”. Potem równocześnie a szybko obaj przymykali oczy, aby ślad z ich mowy nie pozostał, i .szli w przeciwne strony, poważnie i w wielkim zamyśleniu, a wtedy wezyr myślał głęboko i mówił sobie: “Złodziej ten, udając pobożnego, przesuwa w rękach paciorki różańca, gdyby bowiem ręce miał wolne, kradłby na obie strony” - zaś szeik mniemał w duchu, że i wielki wezyr, potknąwszy się na kamieniu, może złamać nogę. Tak to oni życzyli sobie z głębi serca, a Allach słuchał obu. Al Mahar czekał. Nie było dla niego radości życia, gdyż znaleźć jej nie mógł nigdzie, ani w ogrodach, po których jak cień się snuł, ani też w haremie, gdzie na jedwabnych poduszkach, słodko śniąc, czekały hurysy ze wszystkich krajów ziemi, kiedy się on zjawić raczy i wybrać jedną z nich na rozkosz, podczas której widzi się niebo otwarte i Proroka, siedzącego w gronie dziewic; lecz kalif rzadko teraz kiedy przechodził przez niewieście komnaty i zaledwie przelotem spojrzeć raczył na cudne jakieś piersi w przód podane tym ruchem, jakim przekupień owoców pokazuje przechodniom dwa pyszne granaty, położone na dłoni; zaledwie spojrzeć raczył na różane ciało hurysy, co całe się odsłoniwszy, oślepić chciało jego znużone oczy przepychem drżących lędźwi: tak handlarz perski chce porwać ludzkie oczy, rozpostarłszy przed nimi dywan świetny, miękki a puszysty. Ooch! Jak ptaki rozprawiające świegotem o poranku o przygodach nocy, tak one po przejściu kalifa, na którego ślady rzucano zaraz kwiaty i miał bursztynowy, mówiły sobie szeptem tak słodkim, jak zapach mirry, i tak pieściwym, jak poszum liści w ogrodach, kiedy je wiew wieczorny pajęczą swoją muśnie dłonią: ?Smutny jest Pań nasz, władca połowy świata obym go mogła rozradować dzisiejszej nocy!” Zasię inna, mająca oczy tak ciche jak westchnienie, a skórę tak przejrzystą, jak uczciwe serce, mówiła: ?Ciało jego musi być teraz zimne, gdyż zgryzota śpi w nim”… Inna wreszcie, długo patrząc w to miejsce, w którym zniknął czarnowłosy Al Mahar, westchnęła tylko, pomyślawszy, jak bardzo musi on być nieszczęśliwy, i poczęła płakać, miała bowiem dopiero lat dwanaście i wiele łez nie wypłakanych. Ujrzał to kosooki rzezaniec, a bojąc się, aby oczu potem nie miała czerwonych, wyliczył jej cienkim bambusem dziesięć plag, aby ukryła łzy, co się też stało. Al Mahar czekał. Wiele już razy księżyc usiadł był na szczycie najwyższego minaretu jak złoty ptak, co odpoczywa przez chwilę zmęczony wędrówką, lecz spędzony ujadaniem i wyciem psów, widoku jego nie znoszących, spłynął powoli, omijając powoli gwiazdy, by snadź której drobniejszej nie strącić z firmamentu, jak to się zdarza czasem, i wtedy gwiazda, zbladłszy nagle ze śmiertelnej trwogi, strząśnięta z wielkiego dywanu nieba leci w dół, wlokąc za sobą, rozpostarte na wichrze, złote swoje długie włosy. Kalif patrzył w niebo i liczył księżyce, ile zaś razy księżyc umierał, zżarły przez żarłoczne chmury jak dusza Mahara przez smutek, tyle razy kalif wydzierał jeden szmaragd z turbanu i rzucał go w morze, aby nie stracić rachuby czasu. Z dwudziestu czterech trzy już tylko zostały na pysznym jego turbanie szmaragdy, kiedy mu nagłe doniesiono, że do pałacu jego zdąża poselstwo indyjskiego władcy, z nim zaś nikt ze służby kalifa, którą był wysłał z darami przed dawnym już czasem. Kazał sobie Al Mahar przynieść nowy turban, diamentami sadzony, tak świetny, jakiego nie ma nawet słońce o brzasku, kiedy na głowę wdziewa niezmierny kołpak purpurowy, w którym lśnią w złotej oprawie najpiękniejsze drogie kamienie i na którym powiewa chwiejąca się kita z pierzastych chmur, poruszana wiatrem. Pyszna kita na turbanie kalifa, osypana pyłem diamentowym jak przeczystą rosą, ową była, którą Al Mahar rzadko wydobywał ze skarbca, powiedział mu bowiem Jeden hodża (który potem oszalał), że mu jej Allach zazdrości, sam takiej nie mając, nie godzi się zaś Boga swego kłuć w oczy czaplim pierzem. Przyoblekł potem szaty przecudnego koloru, zaś na barki nałożył świetny płaszcz, mający ciężar tysiąca diamentów i tyluż rubinów, mniejszej nieco ilości szmaragdów i pereł, tyle bowiem tych kamieni, ociekających słońcem lub krwią, zieleń sobą sączących lub tajemniczym dna morskiego migających blaskiem, rozsianych było na tkaninie, lśniącej jak toń wody o zachodzie słońca, ciepłej jak powiew w pustyni i tak miękkiej jak kobieca ręka. Tak był wspaniały w stroju tym Al Mahar, że ujrzawszy go, słudzy padali na twarz i bili pokłony, zaś derwisz jeden mniemając, że na łaski kalifa zasłuży, udał, że oczy sobie przeciera, potem, na brzuch upadłszy, począł jęczeć: “Prorok! Prorok!” Zdumiał się najpierw Al Mahar, kiedy mu zaś zdumienie przeszło, podnieść się kazał derwiszowi i najłaskawiej własną ręką w plugawy pysk mu dać raczył. Odetchnął potem i pytać począł, gdzie jest wielki wezyr, na co mu powiedziano, że wielkiej wagi roztrząsa sprawy w tej chwili, od których los państwa zawisnął. Zatroskał się o swego sługę kalif Al Mahar i w całym swym blasku sam poszedł do jego komnat, lecz u drzwi stanąwszy, zdumiał się po raz drugi, albowiem wezyr, na dywanie siedząc, tłukł sobie orzechy wielką pieczęcią państwową, jako że była żelazna i bardzo ciężka. Zmarszczył brew wielki Al Mahar i gniew tłumiąc rzekł: - Porzuć, psi synu, tę robotę i pójdź, abyś stanął za moim tronem, kiedy będę przyjmował poselstwo i największego mędrca, jakiego oglądała ziemia. Jak pies, ogon pod siebie wtuliwszy, idzie zi swoim panem, tak szedł wezyr za Al Maharem do wielkiej sali, w której środku biła fontanna; woń z niej szła dokoła, zaledwie dostrzegalnym przędząc się pyłem, gdyż wiele do wody wlewano wonności, co nawet było potrzebne, u tej bowiem fontanny myli sobie ręce eunuchy i inni dostojnicy dworu, zdarzało się też, że ten i ów, zbytnio się leniąc i czyniąc niechlujnie, wcale nie różaną wodę dolewał do marmurowe] cysterny fontanny, w której i tak już wiele gniło odpadków daktyli, owoców wszelkich, a nawet kość barania. W tej to sali usiadł na trzydziestu dziewięciu poduszkach dostojny kalif Al Mahar, zaś naokół usiedli dostojnicy, wielką zdradzający ciekawość, co można było poznać łacno po twarzach, chyba że który żuł bakalie lub twarde baranie żyły i nadmiernie poruszał szczekami; kalif zaś oczy z lekka przymknąwszy, lśnił w bogactwach i przepychu diamentów, jak wspaniały księżyc lśni wśród gwiazd, i wyglądał jak drzemiący lew, co zjadłszy do syta, odpoczywa, w złotym zagrzebany piasku. Otworzył jednakże jedno oko, usłyszawszy hałas na dziedzińcu i .stuk wielu sandałów na granitowym jego bruku, drugie zaś wtedy dopiero, kiedy się do sali tłoczyć poczęła wielka ciżba dziwnych ludzi, których słońce przypaliło tak, jak żar węgli przypala barany, wielu mężów koloru zgniłego barana, a tak chudych, że najchudszy derwisz w państwie kalifa był przy nich człowiekiem opasłym, jako nieczysty wieprz; zdawać się mogło, że ludzie ci nie rzucają cienia i że nie oni niosą w rękach długie spisy, lecz spisy niosą ich, wywijając nimi, jak wiatr chudą wywija gałęzią. Oczy mieli piękne, a tak czarne, jak czarną nie jest dusza wielkiego złodzieja ani też sumienie strażnika kalif owego skarbca; były to oczy wielkie i rozumne jak oczy wielbłąda, zwierz ten bowiem ma wzrok siedemkroć razy rozumniejszy od wzroku mędrca, umiejącego na pamięć wszystkie sury Koranu, zaś trzysta jedenaście razy rozumniejszy od najchytrzejszej niewiasty; ich zaś oczy rozumiały wszystko i pożerały wszystko jak ogień pożera, dziw też brał, że wszystko naokół żrąc oczyma, tak bardzo byli chudzi. Ujrzawszy ich, pomyślał szeik ul Islam, że w kraju tych dziwnych ludzi nie można użyć doskonałego i w wielu wypadkach bardzo skutecznego przekleństwa: “Oby ci mięso odpadło od kości!”, trzeba by bowiem kląć tak ze trzy lata, a odpadłym od kości mięsem nie mogłaby się pożywić wrona. Bardzo też był niespokojny, równie jak i kalif, który oczy coraz szerzej otwierał, zdumiony tak wielce, jak zdumiony byłby Prorok, gdyby Ali Baba i czterdziestu rozbójników weszło nagle do raju. Oni zaś najpierw srogi podnieśli wrzask, tak wielki, że kita na turbanie kalifa drgnęła nagle, potem zaś upadli wszyscy na twarz i leżeli bardzo długo, tak że ich kalif mógł policzyć i naliczył dwustu mężów. Potem powstał z nich jeden, widać wódz, reszta zaś klęcząc słuchała jego mowy, co trzy słowa niezmiernie krzycząc, to bowiem miało oznaczać niezgłębioną radość serca. Tak oto mówił wódz ich, Muriamadasi, zaczepiając słowami o lśniące zęby: - Ziemia jest wielka i ziemia jest bardzo wielka, a ty jesteś większy, sułtanie Al Maharze. Wielu jest mądrych i wielu jest bardzo mądrych, a ty jesteś najmędrszy, wielki kalifie. Nie ja to mówię, lecz mi to kazał powiedzieć pań mój, który rzekł do mnie: “Idź do kalifa Al Mahara i powiedz mu, że jest najmędrszy, aby się ucieszył w sercu, tak bowiem głupim jest ten człowiek, że uwierzy w to, co mu powiesz bezecnie, o Muriamadasi…” Tak rzekł… - Hojo! - zawyli towarzysze jego. Poczerwieniał od straszliwego gniewu Al Mahar jak słońce, kiedy mu oczy krwią nadbiegną, tak że krew na całe spływa morze, za chwilę zaś pobladnął jak człowiek, który zjadłszy nadmiernie, dławi się we wnętrzu i czuje wielki zamęt w głowie; naokół niego zaś stali wszyscy, drżąc w śmiertelnym lęku i nie śmiejąc odetchnąć, aby wraz z powietrzem nie wciągnąć do piersi haniebnych owych słów, które w głupocie wielkiej zostały wypowiedziano; ów wódz jednakże - nie bacząc, jak wielkie wrażenie sprawiły jego słowa, które w głowie swej piastował troskliwie przez długi czas podróży, jakby piastował węża albo glistę, albo ropuchę - mówił dalej: - …to ci kazał powiedzieć Pań mój, który ma tysiąc słoni: “Pozdrowienie tobie, bracie mój, sułtanie wiernych, któryś mi posłał sto dziewic na pociechę trosk, lecz wiedz, że z owych stu - tylko dwadzieścia siedm przybyło do mego kraju z dziewiczym skarbem, wiele zaś z innych w odmiennym już było stanie, czego pojąć mię mogłem i o co ciebie pytam, kalifie Al Maharze…” - Hojo! - ryknęła tłuszcza oddając pokłon na dźwięk straszliwego nazwiska. - “Dlatego też - (kazał ci rzec Pan mój i władca) - wszystkich twoich ludzi kazałem roztratować przez słonie, czym cię zapewne ucieszę, zły to jest bowiem sługa, który nie uznaje dziewicy swojego pana. I ja też tobie chciałem posłać wiele dziewic, lecz, Al Maharze, słudzy moi szukali przez trzydzieści dni i nocy w całym moim państwie i jedną tylko znaleźli, lecz ta była kulawa i wielkie miała ‘na twarzy krosty. Więc ci posyłam tylko dwie papugi i wiele diamentów, byś je z pogardą rozdał między niewolników. I tego ci posyłam, któregoś żądał: człowieka, który mi się wydawał mądrym… Weźmij go i uczyń z nim, co zechcesz, sądzę zaś, że najlepiej będzie, abyś go kazał zabić, zbyt bowiem jest mądrym, aby był szczęśliwym, i zbyt jest mądrym, aby był godzien życia. Żyj długo, kalifie Al Maharze!” To ci kazał rzec pań mój, który ma tysiąc słoni. Powiedziałem! - Hojo! - wrzasnęli jego towarzysze i uderzyli czołem o kamienną posadzkę tak mocno, że tu i ówdzie pękła granitowa płyta, ku największemu wszystkich zdumieniu. Dziwili się wszyscy bardzo i długo rozważali usłyszane słowa, nie .spiesząc się w myśleniu, aby wszystek z nich wydobyć sens; podobnie zgłodniały człowiek żuje długo i cierpliwie ziarnka dyni, aby ani cząstki nie uronić z szlachetnego tego pożywienia, i jak on wreszcie wypluwa resztki, tak właśnie treść całą z przemowy wydobywszy, splunął kalif Al Mahar jednym tylko słowem. - Złodziej! - szepnął i wpadł w zadumę. Patrzyli wszyscy w niego jak w tęczę, gdyż do tęczy był podobny, czekając na to, co raczy powiedzieć; zaś on po długiej chwili spojrzał srogo na wodza poselstwa i spytał gromko: - Gdzie jest ów człowiek, który się mędrszym od innych być mieni? - Człowiek ten jest na dziedzińcu - odrzekł wódz - kazałem mu oczyścić wielbłąda, mędrcem bowiem będąc, do niczego innego nie jest przydatnym. Musiał się bardzo zdumieć Al Mahar, gdyż aż oczy przymknął i zaniemówił na chwilę, wkrótce jednak spojrzał gniewnie, po czym powoli rozwiązywać począł zielony sznur, którym był przepasany w pasie, a rzuciwszy go pod nogi indyjskiego wodza, rzekł: - Weźmij to i uczyń, co należy. Muriamadasi podjął sznur z ziemi i przyglądać mu się począł ze czcią, nie wiedząc, co uczynić z darem tak wspaniałym; oblicze miał nabrzmiałe zdumieniem i ciekawością, aże podbiegł ku niemu jeden mufti, chwycił sznura, pętlę z niego uczynił i nałożywszy ją na szyję posła, snadnie mu wyłożył, czego zapragnął kalif. - Hojo! - jęknęli słudzy indyjskiego władcy, zaś Muriamadasi, szybko pojąwszy, o co rzecz idzie, uderzył trzy razy czołem, potem sznur ucałowawszy ze czcią, wyszedł na kolanach, aby się powiesić gdzie indziej i nic razić kalifa złym widokiem. Zasię kalif, odetchnąwszy głęboko, spojrzał na wszystkich strasznym wzrokiem, po czym poprawił się na poduszkach i wysłał wezyra do wielbłądziej stajni, gdzie mędrzec indyjski czyścił dromedara, odrapując pracowicie ze sierści zeschłe w słońcu łajno. Rzekł do niego wezyr słowo dostojne i bardzo głębokie: - Jeśli jesteś tym, którego szukam, pójdź za mną. - Zapewne jestem tym, jeśliś mnie znalazł - odrzekł mu mędrzec i wytarłszy ręce o długą brodę, szedł pokornie. * Kalif Al Mahar przyglądał się długo i bardzo pilnie owemu człowiekowi z dalekiego kraju, rozpatrując, po czym można poznać mędrca, jeśli się nic nie wie o jego mądrości nie mógł jednak niczego znaleźć na tej starczej twarzy, co by było inne niż u ludzi tępego umysłu. Był to człowiek, który miał więcej lat niźli ich można wyliczyć szybko, trzy razy w piersi nabrawszy oddechu, czaszkę zaś obraną z włosów tak starannie, jak szarańcza z liści obiera drzewo lub też podskarbi kalifa, podatki ściągający, biednych ludzi obiera z dobytku; żaden zaś pancerz z świetnej damasceńskiej blachy, która czasem zalśni jak słońce (czasem zaś błyśnie trupią sinością, jakby w złotych jej żyłach zakrzepła sina krew), tak nie błyszczy, jak czaszka owego zamorskiego mędrca; żaden uczony pisarz w aleksandryjskiej bibliotece, chociażby bardzo w ręku silny, nie jest w stanie wypolerować tak świetnie oślej skóry, na której potem jak kwiaty cudowne zakwitną słowa - jak los wygładził czaszkę owego człowieka. Broda jego bardzo już długo musiała być białą, skoro się na jej siwiźnie uczyniły długie pasma żółte, albowiem i siwizna więdnie, jeden zaś tylko Allach ma brodę wieczyście białą, z śnieżnobiałych, w pukle się wijących południowych chmur. Spojrzał Al Mahar w oczy mędrcowi i nic w nich nie ujrzał, jak niczego nie ujrzysz na dnie bardzo głębokiej studni, gdzie śpi wilgotny mrok i opita wodą cisza; zdawało się przez chwilę kalifowi, że z oczu mędrca padła na jego źrenice ciemna smuga, jakby cień, tek że mu się czarno uczyniło na duszy, a po kościach przebiegł zimny dreszcz, jak się to dzieje w pustyni, kiedy spośród żarom płonących piasków powieje nagle zimna, niepojęta groza gdzieś pod wydmą mieszkająca lub też czająca się w kadłubie padłego wśród piasków wielbłąda. Czym prędzej tedy spojrzał Al Mahar na usta starego człowieka i ujrzał na nich uśmiech tak słodki, jaki tylko sączą z ust dzieci. Zdumiał się tak, jakby z podziwu wyjść nie mógł, ujrzawszy owiniętego w białe płótno trupa, który się uśmiecha żywym uśmiechem; patrzył tedy długo i widział, że owa niezmierna słodycz uśmiechu nie spływa ani na jedno mgnienie z uwiędłych warg starego człowieka i zrosła się z nimi, jak się kwiat zrasta z ziemią albo serce z sercem, i tak jest przywiązana do cichej twarzy mędrca jak dziecko do matki lub przyjaciel do przyjaciela, kiedy wodą polali swoje miecze i przysięgli sobie miłość. - Rzekł tedy kalif: - Dziwną twarz dał ci Allach, który czyni rzeczy dziwne. Dlaczego się uśmiechasz? - Jakżeż się nie mam uśmiechać - odrzekł mędrzec - kiedy patrzę w słońce? - O mnie mówisz? - Wielki jest twój rozum kalifie, gdyż od razu pojąłeś moje słowa! I znowu się uśmiechnął ów stary człowiek uśmiechem dziecka, które ma trzy lata i rozumie mowę kwiatów, ptaków, kamieni i słońca, zaś kalif rozważał, że słowa starego człowieka są piękne jak hurysy i mają w sobie wiele znaczenia, dlatego więc ozwał się łaskawie: - Jesteś człowiekiem tak rozumnym, że mógłbyś być kalifem… - Gdybym nie był mędrcem, chciałbym być sułtanem. - Czymże zaś chciałbyś być, gdybyś był kalifem? - Chciałbym być znowu człowiekiem rozumnym. Słowa te wydały się niejasne Al Maharowi i nie mógł dopaść ich znaczenia, jak nieraz wojownik na zmęczonym bachmacie dopaść nie może drugiego, co na szybszym i bardziej rączym uchodzi przed nim w pustynie. Wpatrywał się więc w roześmianą twarz mędrca i w ten uśmiech, co dookoła obojętnych jego krążył oczu, jak płocha niewiasta, co obnażywszy się, ze wszystkich stron świątobliwego obchodzi męża, pragnąc go uwieść, i czyni to nadaremnie. Potem mówił: - Każę ci dać wspaniałe szaty i turban z jedwabiu, każę ci także dać miecz, abyś się mógł obronić przed złym człowiekiem… Nie skończył jeszcze mówić Al Mahar, a ów się już śmiał bardzo głośno, prawiąc: - Czy każesz mi także dać kobiety? - Dam ci ich dziesięć bardzo pięknych, każdą zaś bez znaku na ciele i bez zmazy… Czemu się śmiejesz? - Chcę cię bowiem prosić, byś mi podarował rzezańca. - Czemu go chcesz mieć? - Więcej bowiem z niego będą miały pociechy owe cudne hurysy niźli ze mnie. Czemu je chcesz krzywdzić? Zrozumiał w lot Al Mahar, co przez to chciał powiedzieć ów stary człowiek, i bardzo się w sercu nad mm ulitował, aby zaś przecież łaskę mu swoją okazać, obwieścił mu, że go czyni pierwszym w państwie sędzią, aby sądził wedle wielkiego swego rozumu. - Złe czynisz, kalifie - rzekł mu ten tylko bowiem człowiek głupi a chytry może rozeznać dobro od złego, sam zaś winnym będąc, szybko cudzą odkryje winę, wiedząc o wszystkich sposobach, którymi grzech przykryć można jak stertą uschłych liści. Cóż ja jednak uczynię? - Sądzić będziesz, a Allach rozezna prawdę. - Czy nie wiesz, że Allach jest to człowiek stary, który się nie spieszy? A kiedy ja rozkażę powiesić niewinnego, czy go potem Allach odetnie od powroza? - Mowa twoja jest śmiała - rzekł mu kalif - i słuchać mi się jej nic godzi. Rozkazuję ci tedy, abyś rozpoczął sądy, kiedy zaś ujrzę twój wielki rozum, przyzwę cię i zapytam o wielkie sprawy, które nie są z tego świata. Odejdź w spokoju! Pokłonił się mędrzec Al Maharowi i odszedł; zdawało się zaś, że którędy przechodzi, tam się czyni widniej i mrok szybko pełznie w kąty, kędy już wzrok nie sięga. Dziwili się wszyscy niepomiernie, skąd taka wielka łaska spadła na tego oberwańca, który dlatego tylko plugawego nie ma na głowie robactwa, że nie ma włosów, zaś dziurawa szata dlatego zeń nie spada, gdyż się dziwnym sposobem trzyma na wystających kościach. Splunął poza siebie niewolnik, który mu na srebrnej misie przyniósł jadło; temu rzekł ów starzec: - Jeśli miłujesz mądrość, weźmij to jadło i przynieś mi dwa daktyle i czarkę wody, ja zaś nikomu nie powiem, że ty zjadłeś potrawy dla mnie przeznaczone. Kiedy mu zaś niewolnik przyniósł skromne jadło, zapytał go mędrzec: - Gdzie stoi dom twojego ojca? Niewolnik spojrzał na niego ze strachem, potem rzekł: - Nad Nilem, panie… - Masz rany od plag na grzbiecie, czy bardzo cię bolą? - Pieką mnie od wielu dni. - Tedy ci powiem: Spójrz na niebo, które jest błękitne, i powiedz mi, czy twoja rzeka nie jest taka błękitna jak niebo? Niewolnik podniósł głowę i długo, długo patrzył; i czy od patrzenia w promienny strop niebieski, czy od wielkiego bólu, nie wołane łzy zaczęły płynąć po śniadych jego policzkach, a on je poczuł wtedy dopiero, kiedy mu napłynęły aż do ust i osiadły na wargach jak gorzki posmak trującego ziela; wtedy powoli oderwał wzrok od firmamentu i patrzeć począł przez łzy na starego człowieka, który uśmiechał się jak dziecko, a wkrótce z soli tych łez urodzony, z ponurych i zamglonych oczu niewolnika spłynął mu na twarz uśmiech, dobry i łagodny. - Widziałem rzekę moją, panie! - szepnął i osunąwszy się na kolana, całował chude ręce starego człowieka, ten zaś nachyliwszy się mówił: - Ból ukryj głęboko w piersi, a twarz pomaluj uśmiechem; mniej będziesz cierpiał i mniej cię będą bili, nie chce bowiem nikt sługi, co ma wzrok ponury. Szanuj nienawiść swoją i noś ją na dnie serca, nie na ustach, abyś jej nie wykrzyczał i nie wyśpiewał zbyt prędko… Pożywiłeś się jednym uśmiechem na długi czas… odejdź, odejdź!… Mówiąc to miał niebo na obliczu, jasne i jak w dzień wiosenny roześmiane, że oczu nie było widać, gdyż ]’e powiekami nakrył i tak pozostał w głębokiej zadumie, nieruchomy jak posąg z żółtej uczyniony kości, jak gdyby usnął lub umarł z pogodą na obliczu, co się przydarza ludziom znającym śmierć nie tylko z imienia, lecz i z twarzy, więc ich nie trwoży. Kiedy śmierć przyjdzie do takiego człowieka, kłoni mu się głęboko do kolan i mówi: “Pójdźmy już!” - On zasię pyta: ?Czy daleko?” “Jeszcze dalej…” - odrzeknie mu śmierć. ..?Pozdrowiona więc bądź w domu moim jak siostra, co brata swego przyszła nawiedzić! Pozwól mi tylko, o śmierci, uśmiechnąć się”. Wzdryga się śmierć, na uśmiech bowiem trzeba czekać nieraz lat sto albo nieraz l więcej, więc mu patrzy w oczy długo i badawczo, waży w myśli, potem mówi: “Widzę duszę twoją, a na dnie jej samym jest uśmiech, przeto go wydobądź z toni, jak rybak perły wynosi z topieli, i umrzyj…” - Tedy umiera ten człowiek jak dziecko, któremu się śnią kwiaty i błękitne ptaki, słońce albo serce matczyne. Jak ów umarły wyglądał mędrzec w tej chwili, z twarzy zaś padł złoty odblask na wielką nędzę jego ciała i jego szat, tak że cały był w pozłocie i jakby wyniesiony ponad ziemię. Takim go znalazł wielki wezyr, który przyszedł, aby w imieniu kalifa wezwać mędrca na sądy; pochylił się nad nim i zanim dotknął jego ramienia, rozmyślał: - Możeż to być, aby ten ogon wielbłądzi był mędrcom, który sądzić ma ludzi dostojnych? Tak to będzie, że rzezimieszek, co ukradł muła, i przez niego będzie sądzony, w pysk mu plunie i prosić będzie, aby go powieszono bez sądu, byle z ust tego zdechłego szakala nie słyszeć wyroku. Kalif rozum zgubił dawno, teraz zaś zgubił oczy albo mu je ukradł szeik, który kradnie wszystko, co tylko błyszczy… Ciekaw też jestem (myślał wezyr uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem), co byś, wieprzu, kazał uczynić ze mną, gdybyś miał nade mną władzę? - Kazałbym cię powiesić! - rzekł nagle mędrzec, który oczy otwarł przed chwilą, od powiadając na pytanie, które chyba Allach słyszał (gdyż dzień był pogodny i żadnej na świecie nie było wrzawy), lecz go nie mógł słyszeć on, nie było bowiem powiedziane słowami, lecz wyrażone wielką tajemnicą myśli. Zatoczył się wielki wezyr, jak raniony z nagła zwierz, i pobladnął tak bardzo, jak trwożliwa kobieta, której nagle odkrył ktoś łono; oczy mu wyszły na wierzch, usta zaś otwarły się szeroko, tak że można było ujrzeć dwa zielonego koloru zęby, nie tak piękne jako dwa szmaragdy, lecz przez swą opuszczoną samotność dostojne.- Zmartwiał w trwożliwym ruchu i tak trwał długo, zanim jeden zielony ząb uderzył o drugi, chcąc szczęknąć; słychać było jednak tylko charczenie z gardzieli, jakie często wśród księżycowej ciszy pustyni wydaje parszywy szakal, dławiąc się kością zdechłego konia, potem dopiero jedno słowo, drugie z otchłani ciągnąc za turban, dobyło się na wargi. - Co… wiesz… o mnie? Uśmiechnął ale stary człowiek. - Łaski! - jęknął wezyr - słyszysz szelest myśli i jesteś najmędrszym wśród ludzi. Oo! oo! - lecz ja myślałem tak umyślnie (dodał chytrze), chcąc się przekonać, czy naprawdę, jak słyszałem, czytasz myśli i widzisz wnętrze serca; spojrzyj jednak głębiej jeszcze, a ujrzysz, że mam dla ciebie wielką cześć i gotów ci jestem dać dziesięć nie obrzezanych cekinów, abyś wiedział, jak cię miłuję. - Wielki wezyrze - odparł mu mędrzec nie widziałem twoich myśli, lecz widziałem twoje oczy, ty bowiem myślisz oczyma. Powiedz mi teraz, po co przyszedłeś? - Kalif ciebie przyzywa, abyś rozsądził wielką sprawę; jeśli jest taka twoja wola, podnieś szlachetne swoje ciało i każ mu się udać na dziedziniec, gdzie władca mój pali fajkę i głęboko rozmyśla. Ostrzegam cię, że jest zły, a oczy jego ciskają błyskawice, kazał bowiem przed godziną zarżnąć kucharza, znalazłszy w smakowitej potrawie szmat starego turbanu żółtego koloru, którego najbardziej sułtan nie znosi. Pójdź ze mną, panie! Rzekłszy to, zgiął się w pokorze i szedł naprzód, za nim zaś stąpał stary człowiek, niosąc na twarzy swój uśmiech, jak zbiedzony niewolnik, co niesie szczęśliwą wieść swojemu panu, strapionemu bardzo. Ujrzał kalifa siedzącego z pochyloną głową, nad którą sługa powiewał ogromnym wachlarzem strusich piór, odpędzając słońce i muchy; wielu dookoła stało dostojników pysznych bardzo i ‘srogich, każdy zaś miał diament w spięciu turbanu albo inny bezcenny kamień, jak gdyby słońce rozbili młotem na okruchy i każdy jedną słoneczną wziął część. Wszyscy “wydęli usta z wielką pogardą na nowego patrząc ulubieńca, co się właśnie zbliżył do pańskiej osoby bez trwogi na twarzy i czci mu nie oddawszy w pokłonie, rzekł: - Oto jest sędzia - kalifie, każ teraz ze swego orszaku wystąpić złoczyńcom. Słysząc słowa tak bezczelne, ten i ów sięgnął po kindżał, inny zaś począł targać czarną brodę, jak wiejska kobieta targa len, wielu jednak spojrzało z trwogą na kalifa, przybladłszy. Temu się jednak podobały owe słowa, gdyż ? wielki kłąb dymu wypuścił z ust, a z dymem te pomieszał słowa: - Sądzić będziesz w moim obliczu pięć niewiast, które były w haremie sługi mojego Hassana. - Czemuż ten ich nie osądził, jeśli uczyniły cokolwiek złego? - Albowiem się obwiesił z rozpaczy; kazałem jednak już umarłemu dać sto bambusów, albowiem nie zapłacił był podatku, co powinien był uczynić przed śmiercią. - Cóż zaś uczyniły jego żony? - Pięć żon Hassana oddało sromotnie swoje ciało innemu, co może zaświadczyć czcigodny Abd ul Moshed, który się jednak nie zjawił, dziwnej bowiem dostał choroby: oto się zamknął w stajni ze swoim osłem i z nim tylko rozmawia, zaś od czasu do czasu wyrywa sobie brodę, niezmierną jakąś tknięty rozpaczą. Czy pojąłeś sprawę? - Nie mógł jej pojąć Hassan i dlatego się obwiesił, lecz nie moje to były żony, więc ją rozumiem i chętnie rozsądzę. Gdzież są owe gołębice, kalifie? Skinął Al Mahar i wiele nie upłynęło czasu, a stawiono przed zgromadzeniem pięć niewiast, przy każdej zaś stało dwóch wielce rosłych pachołków; twarze miały zasłonięte, zaś oczy tylko widoczne, bardzo czerwone, zapewne od płaczu, chociaż zazwyczaj kobieta i płacząc, płakać potrafi całą postacią, rękoma, piersią i głową, lecz rzadko bardzo oczyma, właśnie aby nie były potem czerwone. Usiadł naprzeciwko nich dostojny mędrzec i mierzył je oczyma, co i one z nim czyniły, dziwiąc się bardzo, jak może być sędzią człowiek tak łagodnie patrzący i z takim miękkim, słonecznym uśmiechem na twarzy; tym większe było ich zdumienie, kiedy się ozwał jego głos łagodny, jakby płynął z serca, pełen wonności i balsamu. Rzekł stary człowiek: - Wszystko to jest jedno, jak się nazywa kobieta, dlatego nie pytam was o imiona ani wam też powiem, że musicie umrzeć wedle prawa, albowiem o tym zapewne wiecie. Jeśli jest taka łaska najjaśniejszego sułtana, tedy pomyśli on sobie: Zdradliwa kobieta umarła już, chociaż żyje, więc nie potrzeba jej karać śmiercią. - Może on sobie i tak pomyśleć w wielkiej duszy: Gdyby od początku świata istniała kara śmierci dla kobiety wiarołomnej, czyżby mi została dotąd choć jedna na pociechę moich dni? - A jeśli łaska jego jest niezmierzona, tedy pomyśli on sobie po raz trzeci: Cóż mnie obchodzi parszywa owca i taka niewiasta, która się dopuściła zdrady? Milczał wielki Al Mahar, słuchając ciekawie słów sędziego, i nie miał nic przeciwko nim: sądził tylko, że tak właśnie myśleć był powinien, jeśli zaś tego nie uczynił, to tylko z powodu nadmiernej spieki, gdyż słońce dnia tego oszalało; słuchał przeto dalej w milczeniu, podobnie jak jego orszak, mędrzec zaś, wygładzając uśmiechem każde swoje słowo, mówił dalej: - Z kobietą wiarołomną rozmowę wieść może tylko szakal albo inne stworzenie nieczyste, dlatego też uważcie, że najjaśniejszy kalif mnie do tego wybrał, zaś ani on, ani nikt z jego dostojnych nie pokalał się, pytając was o winę; potem zaś obmyją wodą oczy, gdyż zbyt długo na was patrzyły. Mówię wam przeto: Żadna z was nie umrze w haremie i nie zostanie pogrzebana pod cyprysem, jak się to czyni z matroną, co strzegła swojej czystości; kto was sądzi, źle czyni, bo traci czas nadaremnie, który by mógł poświęcić na rozmyślanie lub na inną rzecz roztropną. Jednak sędzia sprawiedliwy wszystko uczynić powinien, aby wyrwać złoczyńcę z rąk prawa, jakby z paszczy lwa, nie po to bowiem jest sędzią, by pędził na śmierć biczem ze surowca, lecz by śmierci odejmował ofiarę. Prawo jest z kamienia i kamienne ma serce, tedy ten człowiek powinien mieć serce dobre i padłszy wielkiej piramidzie prawa do stóp, błagać powinien, aby wieczyście śpiące otworzyło oczy na jedną chwilę i spojrzało. Kto bystrymi patrzy oczyma, ten wiele zobaczy. Rzekłszy te słowa, zwrócił twarz do kalifa i głowę skłoniwszy rzekł: - Kobietom tym pisana jest śmierć, czy nie tak, o wielki Al Maharze? - Rzekłeś! - odrzecze kalif. Mędrzec ważył długo myśl jakąś, potem mówił: - Kazałeś mi być sędzią, teraz zaś pozwól łaskawie, abym nim był. Zapytam każdą z tych kobiet po kolei, dlaczego dopuściła się zdrady, ty zaś mi przyrzecz, że tę puścisz wolno, która prawdziwą poda mi przyczynę. - Jak poznasz, która mówi prawdę? - Zapytam o to moich lat, a jeśli one jej nie rozeznają, zapytam mojej głowy; jeśli nie rozezna jej moja głowa, wtedy zapytam mojej duszy, która starsza jest ode mnie i od mojej głowy i pamięta narodziny księżyca i tę chwilę, kiedy na firmamencie były tylko dwie gwiazdy, co się potem rozmnożyły w wielki lud gwiazd. Uczyń mi tę łaskę, kalifie, abyś mi uradował serce. Spojrzał Al Mahar po wszystkich i ujrzał twarze naznaczone litościwym uśmiechem i wielką w oczach wszystkich wesołość; poznał tedy, że snadnie może zezwolić, żadna bowiem z onych pięciu prawdy nie powie i wszystkie spotka kara słuszna i przykładna. Rzekł tedy: - Przyrzekam ci! Drgnęło w tej chwili pięć niewiast, piersi im zaczęły się podnosić wysoko, zaś oczy biegać niespokojnie, jak gdyby szukając ratunku lub ucieczki; widać też było, że nogi pod nimi drżą i załamują się im co chwilę w kolanach; tak wielbłąd, długą zmoczony drogą, pragnie upaść na kolana, zaś wielki strach przed biciem wciąż prostuje mu nogi. Litościwie spojrzał na nie stary człowiek, potem mówił: - Dzieje się tak zawsze, że jeśli kobieta powie prawdę, wtedy umiera, przeżyć nie mor gać strasznej tej chwili, dzisiaj się zaś stało, że ta żyć będzie, która powie prawdę, jako być powinno, bo i przed gniewem Allacha prawdą się można zasłonić, kłamstwo bowiem jest to puklerz z koziej uczyniony skóry, która nie wytrzyma cięcia miecza i nie osłoni serca. Powiedz mi tedy ty, która jesteś wyniosła jak wieża minaretu, dlaczego się stało, że ciało twoje, małżonkowi twemu przynależne, Hassanowi, który się obwiesił, ofiarowałaś innemu, jakby to był zgniły daktyl, a nie ciało? Niewiasta, do której zwrócone były mądre owe słowa, zachwiała się nagłe, a upadłszy na kolana, poczęła bardzo jęczeć, potem wydarłszy sobie kosmyk włosów, mówiła: - Głodem mnie morzył ten człowiek tak, że byłam bez sił, kiedy mnie napadł obcy jakiś mąż i wziął mnie omdlałą. To jest prawda i nic więcej, sprawiedliwy sędzio. Jak nieraz słońce chmurą się zaćmi i mrok jawi się na ziemi nie wiadomo skąd, tak pociemniała twarz starego człowieka, a uśmiech opadł z jego twarzy jak złota zasłona. - Prawda twoja jest śmieszna - rzekł - zaś twoje ciało kłam zadaje twym słowom. Weźcie ją! Dwóch straszliwych pachołków chwyciło tę kobietę, chociaż wrzask podniosła tak srogi, jak nie krzyczy szewc, któremu ukradziono jedwabne nawet pantofle; bardzo mało minęło czasu, a zaszyli ją w skórzany worek i uwiązali do niego kamień, potem, rozmachnąwszy się mocno, cisnęli ją w wodę, która bluznęła przerażona. Druga z kobiet mówiła: - Obił mnie Hassan poprzedniego dnia rzemieniem, uczyniłam to przeto z zemsty. Zastanowił się mędrzec. - Kobieta - rzekł - mszcząc się, uczyni nawet rzecz bezrozumną; może być, że sobie siekierą własną odetnie nogę albo zasypie sobie pieprzem oczy, aby mąż jej, co wiele za nią zapłacił cekinów, poniósł dotkliwą szkodę. Powiedz mi jednak, czy dopuściwszy się zdrady, powiedziałaś o tym Hassanowi, aby się smucił. - Nie - odrzekła - bałam się bowiem, by mnie znów nie obił. - Jakżeż tedy zemściłaś się na nim, kiedy on nic o zemście nie wiedział? - Tak wielkiej do niego nie żywiłam złości, by się zaraz dowiedział… - Weźcie ją! - rzekł na to mędrzec i spuścił głowę na piersi, nie chcąc patrzeć, jak drugą z niewiast zaszywają w worek, aby ją i Jej prawdę wrzucić w wodę. Długa też upłynęła chwila, zanim stary człowiek zapytał oczyma trzecią z kolei, która zaczęła mówić szybko, jakby już wprzód ułożyła sobie słowa i nawiązała je na sznur pamięci jak bursztynowe paciorki albo jak się figi nawleka na giętki wiąz; słowo jej jedno goniło drugie, jak pies goni jelenia, wszystkie zaś były zdyszane i ociekały łzami jak potem zmęczenia. - Panie - mówiła - klnę się na Allacha, że się długo broniłam, lecz oprzeć mu się nie mogłam, kiedy mii przyniósł diamentowy naszyjnik i tyle wielkich pereł, że ich zliczyć nie mogłam przez trzy dni i trzy noce. Nadstawili wszyscy uszu dziwiąc się, sam kalif nawet spojrzał na nią nieznacznym wejrzeniem; mędrzec zaś popatrzył na nią litościwie, potem spytał: - Czy to jest książę, czy brat kalifa, czy to Ali Baba, najwięcej mający skarbów? - Nie byłabym spała ze zbójcą… Jest to człowiek uczciwy. - Czy nie wiesz, czym się trudni? - Wiem dobrze, człowiek ten, który był przyczyną mego nieszczęścia, sprzedaje kozie mleko pielgrzymom, którzy przechodzą nie opodal miasta. - Jak tedy długo liczyłaś perły? - Przez trzy dni i przez trzy noce… Wszak ci to już powiedziałam, panie… - Weźcie ją!… - rzekł mędrzec i uniósłszy połę szaty, otarł pot z czoła, koloru ciemnego bursztynu, po czym odetchnąwszy, wzniósł oczy na niebo i poruszał nieznacznie wargami jak człowiek, który się modli w ciszy; słońce mu padło wprost na twarz, więc oczy powoli przymknął i nie mówiąc już nic, ręką tylko dał znak, aby mówiła czwarta. Ta mówiła głosem cichym i drżącym: - Uczyniłam rzecz złą, gdyż bardzo miłowałam Hassana, mego małżonka; umyśliłam sobie, żeby innego zaznać mężczyzny, abym mogła potem powiedzieć, kiedy przyjdzie do mnie Hassan, niezmiernie łaskawy: Myślałam, że inny jest lepszy, a oto ty jesteś ponad wszystkich! Sądziłam, że mu będzie miło usłyszeć takie słowa i ze dumny będzie, iż on jeden jest dla mnie na świecie… - Weźcie ją! - rzekł teraz głośniej niż poprzednio mędrzec i zadrżał na ciele, słysząc jej niezmierny lament i narzekanie; zadrżał zaś po raz drugi, usłyszawszy cichy śmiech wielu dostojnych, którzy zmęczeni już byli widokiem, a uszy mieli pełne krzyku i płaczu owych niewiast kłamliwych, -którym lepiej by było, by się były nie rodziły. Kalif się jednak nie poruszył z miejsca, więc czekali cierpliwie, litując się w duszy nad owym nieszczęsnym sędzią, który prawdy szukał w niewieście, i myśleli sobie, że tak samo człowiek głupi szuka wody na środku pustyni albo diamentu w kałuży lub też gładzi ręką węża po grzbiecie, uczone mówiąc do niego słowa. Uciszyli jednak szepty widząc, jak się stary człowiek podniósł z trudem i podszedł ku ostatniej kobiecie, drżącej nieznacznie; głowę miała opuszczoną ku piersi, a oczy zasłonięte powiekami i stała bardzo cicha nie płacząc. Rzekł jej: - Na dnie głębokiej wody szukają teraz prawdy twoje siostry, za późno spostrzegłszy, że prawda mieszka aż tak głęboko. Czy słyszałaś, jak płakały? Kobieta nie odrzekła ani słowa. - Allach teraz płaczu ich nie usłyszy ani ich oko Proroka już nie dojrzy; jest jeszcze jeden skórzany worek, któremu lepiej by było, aby w nim noszono ośle mleko albo wodę z cysterny, nie żeby ciebie w nim zaszyto. Czy powiesz prawdę, żono Hassana? Kobieta zacięła usta i nie odpowiadała. - Och! - westchnął mądry, stary człowiek. - Złe jest, kiedy kobieta mówi, gorzej jest jednak, kiedy milczy. I to ci jeszcze powiem, że mniej ten kłamie, który wiele mówi, stokroć zaś więcej kłamie ten, który nie mówi ani słowa. Wtedy przed samym sobą nawet mówi nieprawdę i sobie samemu nie wierzy. Czemu mi nie odpowiadasz? Ona odetchnęła głębiej, lecz nie powiedziała nic. - Niecierpliwi się kalif, a poruszona woda uspokoiła się już dawno i łacno można ją zmącić znowu; boję się, aby kalif nie dał znaku tym, co cię udźwigną bez -trudu w silnych ramionach i cisną daleko od brzegu. Czy powiesz prawdę? Dlaczego oddałaś się człowiekowi, który nie nazywał się Hassan ani nie był do niego podobny, ani cię nie kupił, ani nie znał twojego ojca, żeby cię mógł od niego dostać w podarunku? Kobieta nie odrzekła ani słowa. Wtedy stary człowiek opuścił ręce, jak czyni drwal, co się długo zmagał z drzewem, potężnie wrosłym w ziemię, którego poruszyć nie zdołał, albo zgoła jak człowiek, którego osioł, stanąwszy na moście, kroku w przód uczynić nie chce, choć go pań jego silnie w ziemię się zaparłszy - ze wszystkich swoich sił ciągnie za uzdę. Jakby jednak za wszelką chciał ją uratować cenę, skinął na sługę i szybko mu rozkazał, aby rozciągnąwszy niewiastę na ziemi, obrał z szat tę część ciała, której jako żywo - nikt dotąd nie oglądał prócz Hassana i owego nieznanego człowieka, co kozim handluje mlekiem. Widząc, co się stało, krzyknęli wszyscy wielkim głosem, zaś kalif rzekł srogo: - Co chcesz uczynić? - Każę jej dać plagi, aby przemówiła. Szmer się podniósł, zaś szeik ul Islam, mąż w sprawach tych niezmiernie biegły, rzekł donośnym głosem: - Wiedz, stary człowieku, że zakazanym jest i nie wolno obnażać niewiasty obcemu mężczyźnie! - Panie - odrzekł mu mędrzec - wiem, że nie wolno odsłaniać twarzy, gdyż tak każe Koran, lecz przyjrzyj się - czyż to jest twarz, com kazał odsłonić? - Hę? - zdumiał się szeik. Zaś kalif, na którego spojrzeli wszyscy czekając, co na to powie, rzekł po namyśle: - Zaprawdę, mało rzecz ta jest podobna do twarzy. Szmer nagły uwielbił wielką mądrość kalifa i wraz wszyscy cisnąć się poczęli, aby ujrzeć z bliska widok ten rzadki a piękny; oczy wychodziły im z oprawy, zaś oblicze niektóre wyglądało jak w zachwyceniu; ten i ów nie śmiał odetchnąć, jakby się trwożył, że oddechem widok ten spłoszy, inny zaś mniemał, że jest w pustyni, która podróżnika rajskim mami obrazem na zatracenie go wiodąc; zaś basza jeden, w leciech już bardzo podeszły, otworzył szeroko usta, a na brodę sączyła mu się ślina z plugawego pyska. Mędrzec dał znak chudą dłonią, a bambus spadł w tej chwili jak piorun z wprawnej ręki pachołka, który tak był przerażony, jakby to nie on, lecz jego bili, więc się zapamiętał ze strachu i bił potężnie i długo, aż się wszystkim rozszerzyły usta w tłustym, obleśnym uśmiechu. - Odejdź precz! - zawołał wreszcie stary człowiek i chciał dźwignąć ją z ziemi, lecz mu sił nie stało; więc się ona z trudem podniosła sama, lecz nie mogła powstać, tylko klęcząc chwiała się, słabnąca; ujął ją tedy mędrzec za ręce i głosem tak bardzo łagodnym, jakim matka mówi do dziecka, rzekł jej jedno tylko słowo: - Odpowiesz? - Tak!… - szepnęła ona. - Powiesz prawdę, którą zaprzysiąc możesz na Allacha? - Powiem ją… - Uciszcie się! - zawołał ktoś w gronie dostojnych - kalif chce słyszeć. A obcy mędrzec zapytał ją głosem dziwnie miękkim: - Odpowiedz mi, dlaczego oddałaś się człowiekowi obcemu? Ona dyszała ciężko przez chwilę, potem rzecze: - Przysięgam ci na Allacha, na matkę moją i na mojego ,ojca, że nie wiem, dlaczegom to uczyniła… - Co ona mówi? - zapytał kalif zdumiony - Mówi, panie, że nie wie, dlaczego to uczyniła… Wszyscy jednak spojrzeli na mędrca, któremu znów słoneczny uśmiech spłynął na twarz; ręce podniósł w górę i rzekł donośnym głosem: - Kobieto, powtórz to raz jeszcze. - Nie wiem, panie, dlaczegom zdradziła męża mojego, Hassana… Każ mnie zabić… W tej chwili zwrócił się mędrzec do kalifa i rzekł wśród wielkiej ciszy: - Oto ta kobieta, najjaśniejszy sułtanie, powiedziała prawdę i będzie żyła, jako przyrzekłeś. - Widzę, że się radujesz - rzekł kalif cóż ci ona? - Nie nią się raduję, panie - odparł stary człowiek - lecz tym, że w jej prawdzie ja prawdę znalazłem i wiem teraz, że kobieta może uczynić wiele rzeczy i że może uczynić straszne rzeczy, lecz jako żywo nigdy nie wie, dlaczego to czyni. - Niech odejdzie w spokoju - rzekł kalif wśród wielkiej ciszy, albowiem zdumienie wszystkim odebrało mowę; myślał nad czymś Al Mahar bardzo długo, co było widać po jego czole, które się marszczyło jak morze, zanim wybuchnie burzą, którą gotuje gdzieś na dnie przepaścistej swojej piersi; słychać było tylko miękki szelest strusich piór, które wielkim bogactwem powiewały nad zadumaną głową sułtana, i szybki oddech mędrca, który się bardzo wydawał zmęczony. Zaś kalif rzekł, nachyliwszy się ku niemu: - Zrozumiałem jej odpowiedź i widzę jasno, że powiedziała prawdę. Teraz też widzę, że więcej wiesz od innych i że znasz takie ścieżki, po których nikt nie chodził. Jutro, kiedy się dzień skończy, a noc sięgać będzie już dachu mego pałacu, przyjdź do mnie, a usłyszysz to, co ja. jeden wiem tylko. Czy wiesz, co ujrzysz jutro w nocy? - Nie wiem, najjaśniejszy sułtanie. - Ujrzysz jutro przy świetle gwiazd duszę kalifa Al Mahara… Jest to nad podziw, jak wiele rzeczy na świecie jest podobnych do wielbłąda, on zaś nie jest podobny do żadnej; bo wszak ci i ta noc, która właśnie nadchodzi, chociaż ma tysiąc i jeden kształtów, jednak postać wielbłądzią ma najwyrazistszą, może dlatego, że wieje od strony pustyni. Jak ów zwierz szlachetny, chrapy rozdawszy, wielkimi bieży krokami, a wiatr szybko jak wąż pełznie przed nim, tak noc, z ławic piaszczystych się ruszywszy, bieży pędem dwa olbrzymie garby chmur dźwigając na grzbiecie i pyszny, naszywany gwiazdami palankin nieba, z czarnego uczyniony jedwabiu. Oko ludzkie nie dojrzy, kto w jego siedzi cieniu, dziwnym by zaś było, gdyby to nie była najwspanialsza hurysa, woniejąca zapachem fiołków, owa, co Prorokowi umila słodką bezczynność raju i którą on najczęściej nawiedza. Z dala już dojrzeć można, jak olbrzymi wielbłąd nocy rwie naprzód, tak że od nadmiernego pędu czasem zachwieją się czuby palm, a czasem zgaśnie jakieś światło, z nagła wiatrem zdmuchnięte; dawno już muezin odśpiewał swoją modlitwę, tak słodką jak wspomnienie nieba, po czym długo patrzył oczyma, które nabiegły łzami ze wzruszenia, w tę stronę, w którą odeszło słońce, ów nabożny pielgrzym, co z rozświetloną i radosną twarzą z Mekki podąża do Medyny. Noc poczerniała już zupełnie na twarzy i ustając w gonitwie, wić się poczęła tuż przy ziemi, tak że za chwilę można było usłyszeć i uczuć jej oddech gorzcy, Jak oddech kobiety w czasie wielkiej rozkoszy, coraz powolniejszy, aż wreszcie wielka cisza, na wskroś przepojona mrokiem, wciskać się poczęła, jak woda wielkiej powodzi, każdą szczeliną najpierw do domów, potem do piersi ludzkich. Stało się wreszcie, że i największy zbrodniarz, ciszą pijany jak haszyszem, usnął na łożu, a nóż mu się wysunął z dłoni. W tym to czasie obcy mędrzec wszedł cicho do komnaty, w której, z głową pochyloną na piersi, siedział kalif i rzekł: - Chciałeś mnie widzieć, Al Maharze! - Rzekłeś - szepnął kalif - lecz ja ciebie chciałem raczej słyszeć. - Czy nie lepiej jest słuchać nocy, która jest mądra? Kalif się zamyślił. - Nie - odrzekł po chwili - noc bowiem nie leczy, lecz zabija. Usiądź przede mną. Mędrzec uczynił wedle rozkazania i czekał w wielkim poszanowaniu, co mu powie ten władca dostojny, którego imienia pełną była cała ziemia i któremu się przypatrywało słońce, kiedy jechał na białym bachmacie. Kalif jednak milczał bardzo długo, nie wiadomo, czy dlatego, że wielką jakąś myśl ważył w sercu, jak wojownik waży najpierw w dłoni oszczep, zanim go rzuci, aby tym snadniej w cel ugodzić, czy też dlatego, że szukał nadobnych i bezcennych słów w pamięci, jak bogaty człowiek szuka w sakwie diamentów i ametystów, aby nimi olśnić nędzarza; nie powiedział jednak ani mądrze, ani pięknie, lecz dziwnie. - Cudzoziemcze - rzekł - jestem bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Ten zaś na to: - Każ zapalić więcej lamp, a nie będziesz widział swego nieszczęścia, które widzisz w ciemności. Jak wygląda twoje nieszczęście, kalifie? - Ma zielone oczy jak pantera i czarne jest jak ona; widzę je wyraźnie, kiedy mam oczy otwarte, zaś jeszcze bliżej je widzę, kiedy je zamknę. Czy moje nieszczęście nie jest dziwne? - Ty mu się dziwisz, więc jest dziwne; twoje, nieszczęście jest śmieszne, Al Maharze. - Co rzekłeś? - Że twoje nieszczęście jest małe, jak ziarnko piasku. - Nic nie ważysz słów, które rzucasz w ciemność, stary człowieku. Jak może być małym nieszczęście kalifa - czy kalif to jest handlarz kawy albo derwisz? - Tyś powiedział, nie ja. Jednakże mniej jeszcze znaczy kalif, który jest nieszczęśliwy, bo nie ma nikogo, kto by mu mógł posłać zielony sznur, aby się obwiesił. Nie można było rozpoznać wśród nocy, czy to lampa zamigotała jaśniej, czy też kalif pobladnął, to jednak można było widzieć wyraźnie, że dłoń jego ujęła nagłym ruchem kindżał. Widział to mądry, stary człowiek, lecz nie drgnąwszy nawet rzekł: - Szukam śmierci od lat tak wielu, że zapomniałem ich liczby, czemu mnie nią chcesz przerazić, Al Maharze? Tylko człowiek głupi a zły lęka się śmierci albo dziecko, albo też kobieta; jeśli tedy mnie nią chcesz przelęknąć, wtedy pomyślę, że ty się jej lękasz. Czyś mnie po to przyzwał, abym to ujrzał? Kalif oddychał bardzo szybko, gdyż mu gniew poruszał płuca, jak prędki kowal zbyt silnie porusza miechy, nie bacząc, że mu od nadmiernego gorąca krew zbytnio napływa do serca. Gorące też były jego słowa, kiedy mówił: - Wyzywasz moje ręce, które są prędkie. Czemu to czynisz? Słuchaj, stary człowieku: wiem, że masz mądrość, jakiej nie ma wielu, i dlatego chcę z tobą mówić łaskawie, ty zaś, wysłuchawszy mnie, powiedz mi, co uczynić należy, aby mi do serca napłynęła radość razem z krwią. Wiedz jednak, że wielu mnie już słuchało, lecz z tych nie żyje już ani jeden. - Płacisz jak kalif… - przerwał mu mędrzec. - Ale nagradzam też jak kalif. Czemu się - uśmiechasz? - Czy nie zauważyłeś, że uśmiechałem się i we dnie? - Widziałem to i pomyślałem sobie: Mądrość daje pogodę ducha, zasię pogoda ducha daje szczęście. Bardzo tedy musisz być szczęśliwy, ty, który ciągle masz uśmiech na twarzy. Czy dobrze pomyślałem? Mędrzec nie odrzekł nic, tylko dziwnymi spojrzał na Al Mahara oczyma i uśmiechał się tak przejmująco, że się wyobraźni kalifowej, rozpalonej nocą, wydało, jakby się to zaśmiał człowiek umarły. - Kto ty jesteś? - spytał. - Jeszcze me wiem - odrzekł stary człowiek. - Jeśli umrę przed tobą, przyjdę do ciebie nocą i powiem ci to, kalifie Al Maharze. Powiedział to głosem bardzo smutnym, raczej do śpiewania podobnym niż do zwyczajnej mowy. - Mówisz ciemno, jak na mędrca przystało… - To noc winna temu, że słowa moje są ciemne, albo też ty je źle słyszysz, gdyż są bardzo ciche. Widzisz jednak mój uśmiech? - Widzę… Nie wiem jednak, gdzie się rodzi ten uśmiech, który nigdy nie umiera? - W bólu. - Jak rzekłeś? - W bólu się rodzi i w męce. - Jeśliby tak było - rzekł kalif - miałbym go na obliczu, gdyż bardzo cierpię. Mój ból jest z serca i z duszy… - Twój ból jest z żołądka i z wątroby. - Bismillach! - jęknął Al Mahar zdumiony - Cóżeś ty wycierpiał, kalifie?… - Bismillach! - powtórzył Al Mahar mowa twoja jest skowytem psa, jeśli mi takie zadajesz pytanie; wiedz, głupcze, że w całym moim państwie nie ma człowieka, który by tyle, co ja, wycierpiał, zaś moje państwo jest tak wielkie, że trzeba czterystu sześćdziesięciu trzech dni, aby szybko jadąc, objechać je dokoła na rączym wielbłądzie. Cierpię od wielu dni i nie wiem, co to jest radość ani uśmiech; mam ból w duszy od wielu księżyców i wszyscy to mogą zaświadczyć, wszyscy bowiem widzą, że mam twarz niezmiernie smutną i Wszelka odeszła mnie uciecha. Nie widzisz tego, gdyż oczy twoje są stare, a smutek nie świeci i nie błyszczy, aby go i ślepy mógł ujrzeć, lecz jest szary jak popiół w miejscu, gdzie było ognisko. Czy mnie pojąłeś? - Nie pojmujesz ty siebie, jakże ja mam ciebie pojąć, kalifie? Kiedy zaczęło się twoje cierpienie? - Nie wiem - odrzekł Al Mahar - przyszło znikąd i nie wiadomo kiedy. - Czy myślałeś może przedtem o sprawach tak głębokich, że się na myśl o nich dostaje zawrotu głowy, jak gdybyś patrzył w przepaście? - Bałem się zawsze myśleć o rzeczach takich, albowiem wtedy czuję nudności i ściskanie w gardle, nakazałem więc myśleć o tym wielkiemu wezyrowi. - Dobrześ uczynił, Al Maharze; powiedz mi jednak, czy nie myślałeś o tym, że wśród poddanych twoich są ludzie nieszczęśliwi? - Nie może to być, jeśli ja jestem kalifem, dlatego i tym także nie trudziłem myśli. - O czym ty myślałeś? - Czy można wstrzymać pęd fal na morzu, aby zapamiętać ich kształt? Jak chcesz, abym pamiętał, o czym myślałem przed dawnym czasem? Mędrzec myślał chwilę, potem rzekł; - Zamykasz przede mną wszystkie drzwi, tak że nie mogę wejść do pałacu twojej duszy i dostrzec w nim złoczyńcę, który się ukrył w twojej piersi i kraje twoje serce tępym nożem. Ukaż mi swoją duszę, Al Maharze, i powiedz mi o niej wszystko. - Dusza moja jest bardzo nieszczęśliwa… - Oooch! - rzekł mędrzec - czy nic więcej o niej nie wiesz? - Zaprawdę, nie wiem nic więcej. - I chcesz, abym ją uleczył? - Rzekłeś! - I czego chcesz jeszcze? - Abyś mnie nauczył swojego uśmiechu. Czego chcesz za to? Jak kupiec, co ukazuje najcenniejszą rzecz w swoim bazarze, uśmiechnął, się właśnie mędrzec owym cichym, dobrym uśmiechem, który podobny jest do woni kwiatu i do świegotu ptaka, do szelestu palm i do śpiewu niewolnic, zaś Al Mahar wpatrzył się w ten uśmiech drapieżnie, jak gdyby go chciał zedrzeć z twarzy starego człowieka. - Jeśli chcesz kupić mój uśmiech - mówił mędrzec - tedy mi powiedz, kalifie, co masz, czym byś mi go mógł zapłacić? Kalif mówił szybko: - Mam w skarbcu tyle drogich kamieni, że ich trzydziestu nie udźwignie niewolników. Chcesz je? - Mało! - rzekł mędrzec i uśmiechnął się. - Mam sześć tysięcy dromaderów i trzy tysiące wielbłądów, dwa noszących garby; sześć tysięcy mam koni i trzy tysiące klaczy, bez liku zaś osłów i mułów. - Mało! - rzekł mędrzec. - Mam tysiąc dwieście żon, z których nie zatrzymam ani jednej. Chcesz je? - Mało! - mówił mędrzec, jakby wszystkich innych słów zapomniał ze starości, zaś kalif dysząc szybko, wyliczał; - Wszystkich niewolników ci oddam, których mam w moich ziemiach. - Mało! - Dam ci pierścień, w którym jest pasmo włosów Proroka. - Mało! - Allach! - jęczał kalif - dam ci zielony płaszcz Proroka i rozkażę, aby grób twój był święty. - Mało, och mało! - Dam ci mój turban i mój miecz, moje berło i moje imię. Chcesz być kalifem? - Wszystko to jest mało! - odrzekł mędrzec i śmiał się, zaś wzrok miał niezmiernie litościwy. Zaś kalif osłabnął, bo się osunął na poduszki jak człowiek bardzo chory, i aż oczy przymknął od nadmiernego wysiłku; wiele cichych kroków uczyniła noc, oczy wypatrując ku wschodowi, zanim przemówił: - Szczęście to jest niezmierne, że nikt słów moich nie słyszał, albowiem rozniosłaby się wieść po moim kraju, że kalif Al Mahar oszalał; szalony zaś jesteś tylko ty. Myślałem, że ciebie czcić należy, a ty mnie tylko bawisz, głupcze. Powiem każdemu: Spać nie mogłem, więc przywołać .sobie kazałem błazna, aby mnie rozśmieszył… - Nikt ci nie uwierzy, Al Maharze… - Dlaczego? - Gdyż nie masz na twarzy uśmiechu. - Kęsim! - jęknął kalif i wpatrzył się w starego człowieka wzrokiem tak strasznym, że niejeden niewolnik byłby padł już trupem, rażony oczyma pana; zaś stary człowiek patrzył na niego jak na dziecko, które nie zna powodu swego wzruszenia, i milczał. Wreszcie Al Mahar, z trudem chwytając powietrze, mówił: - Jeśli nie jesteś szaleńcem, powiedz mi, czego chcesz za uśmiech? - Dwóch kropel krwi z twojego serca… odrzekł stary człowiek powoli i wyraźnie, tak jednak, że zimno powiało po komnacie, bo się Al Mahar aż wstrząsnął w nagłym dreszczu. Obaj aż oddychać przestali, toteż w wielkiej ciszy można było usłyszeć wszystkie szelesty nocy, podobne do przesypywania się piasku w klepsydrze lub też do niezmiernie cichego łkania; zdawało się też, że w miarowych odstępach spływa z oblicza nocy wielka, gorąca łza i z szelestem pada na kamienie. Zaś kalif uczuł w sercu zimno, które po całym jego rozpłynęło się ciele, kiedy bowiem podniósł rękę do czoła, poczuł, że jest bardzo zimne; stało się także, że i myśli jego stały się zimne i szydercze jak stalowe ostrze z Toledo, które ma błysk szyderczy i trupi, zaś zimno lodu, by się nie mogło zawahać, szukając ludzkiego serca. Mędrzec mówił: - Nie wylało dotąd serce twoje kropelki krwi, tak małej, jak kropla rosy na liściu, gdyż serce twoje jest mdłe i leniwe. Czemu mnie zwodzisz mówiąc, że życie twoje jest cierpieniem? Nudzisz się bardzo, kalifie Al Maharze, a mniemasz, że cię boli serce rozdarte na poły. Czemu bluźnisz przeciwko sercu? Wschód i Zachód należy do Allacha, lecz serce twoje należy do ciebie, a ty nim pogardziłeś. Czemu jęczysz? Myślisz, że cię nauczę sztuki uśmiechu, największej ze sztuk na ziemi, której Prorok nie znal, albowiem nie widział dzieła swego w doskonałości? To ci tylko powiem: trzeba żyć na świecie sto lat i wić się w bólu, jak się robak wije na ogniu, zanim jednego dnia powiesz sobie “zrozumiałem!” I wtedy się uśmiechniesz, a uśmiech z twarzy twojej nigdy już nie zejdzie… - Czemu tylko dwóch kropel krwi żądasz ode mnie? - Nieraz jedna jej kropla, wylana w nadludzkim bólu, więcej waży niż sto lat cierpienia i nieraz można, za wielką łaską Allacha, pojąć w jednym okamgnieniu tyle, ile przez wiek nie pojmiesz. O, jakże szczęśliwy jest taki człowiek, który tak tanio kupić może wiadomości o złym i dobrym! - Czy ty byłeś tak szczęśliwy? - Czemu chcesz ujrzeć moje serce, które jest schowane bardzo głęboko? - W piersi? - Nie, w grobie. Cóż ci o to, Al Maharze? - Mów dalej - rzekł kalif - noc się kończy. - Jeśli mi mówić pozwalasz, powiem ci: Nie uśmiecha się przecież człowiek, który tonie w morzu i którego fala zalewa; czy nie czujesz, że nad tobą szumi fala, Al Maharze? Mały jesteś i dźwignąć się nie umiesz, przeto cię małe rzeczy i małe sprawy zalały potopem, a ty, zamiast być nad nimi i spojrzeć na nie z wysoka, z bagna wydobyć się nie możesz, gdyż ci wszystko ciąży i w dół ciągnie. Jeśli chcesz uleczyć duszę, rzuć wszystko i nikomu nic nie mówiąc, kij wziąwszy w rękę, wyjdź o poranku na pustynię, a wszystkim po drodze mów: ?Czyście nie słyszeli, że nocy dzisiejszej umarł kalif Al Mahar, któremu się zdawało, że jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy?” Zaś na pustyni szukaj długo, długo i wypatruj oczy, usiadłszy na szlaku wędrowców, którędy chodzi trąd i ospa, rozpacz i nędza, głód i pragnienie, i szukaj myślą wielkiej przyczyny. Czyń tak przez- wiele dni, aż poczujesz, że wszystko na ziemi jest małe i wszystko przemija, że wszystko ma kres i granicę i że wszystkie sprawy twoje mniej są warte niźli nawóz wielbłądzi, którym można rozpalić ognisko; wielki będzie ból twojego serca, zanim się oderwiesz od tego, coś tak bardzo umiłował, i zanim zrozumiesz, że głupstwem jest wszystko wobec wielkiej tajemnicy, przed której wspomnieniem ucieka człowiek gnuśny, zły i głupi, jako ty uciekłeś. Kiedy zaś zrozumiesz, że jesteś pył i mniej znaczysz niż westchnienie, powiesz sobie: “Znałem Al Mahara, który był kiedyś kalifem, zaś dziś jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy!” Poczujesz, że serce ci się ścisnęło w nagłym bólu i tak już w nim zakrzepło, i wtedy ujrzysz nicość, nicość i nicość. Wtedy się uśmiechniesz, a twój uśmiech będzie bardzo rozumny i wszystko ci wyłoży roztropnie; nie będziesz nikogo nienawidził, a wszystkim pogardzisz… Kalif słuchał, zmarszczył czoło, zaś w oczach miał nienawiść i wielką złość; rozważał straszne słowa starego człowieka i każde mu się wydało jak krnąbrny sługa, co się przed panem nie pochyla, ani nie baczy na jego świetność i majestat. Drgnął zaś tyle razy, ilekroć spojrzał na twarz mędrca i ujrzał na niej rozkwitły w dobroci swej uśmiech. - Czy ty rozumiesz wszystko? - zapytał. - Rozumiem ciebie, kalifie… - Kto zaś rozumie wszystko, ten znajdzie wszystkiego przyczynę i wszystko przebaczy? - Rzekłeś, Al Maharze; radują mnie twoje słowa. - I mnie przebaczysz, cokolwiek bym z tobą uczynił? - Powiedziałeś słusznie. - Och! - westchnął kalif - mówisz tedy, że za dwie krople krwi z serca nauczę się twego uśmiechu, który wszystko rozumie i wszystkim pogardza? I to jeszcze mówisz, że uśmiech twój urodził się z wielkiego cierpienia i męki? - Tyś powiedział, Panie! - Czy wiesz, żeś obraził kalifa, w ból jego wielki nie uwierzywszy? Stary człowiek się uśmiechnął. Dzień się już czynił, gdyż nagły chłód pokrywał szronem każde ich słowo, tak że wyglądało dostojnie; ‘na dziedzińcu słychać już było rżenie koni i kwik wielbłądów, które się gryzły. Kalif podniósł się powoli i me patrząc na mędrca, klasnął w dłonie, kiedy zaś ukląkł przed nim srogi strażnik, czarny jak szejtan, rzekł mu: - Weźmij tego człowieka i każ mu ściąć głowę na dziedzińcu. I złośliwie spojrzał na mędrca, którego uśmiech podobny był w tej chwili do słonecznego promienia. - Prędzej! - krzyknął kalif. - Pokój z tobą, Al Maharze! - rzekł ten i szedł powoli za sługą, zaś zwróciwszy się raz jeszcze ode drzwi, te wyrzekł igłowa: - Pamiętaj, że radością życia jest cierpienie. - Precz! - rzekł kalif i usiadł ciężko, czekając. Długa minęła chwila, kiedy wszedł jeden dostojnik i upadłszy na twarz, czekał w milczeniu na zapytanie; kalif nie patrząc na niego pytał: - Czego chcesz? - Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, najjaśniejszy sułtanie, że już spadła głowa owego człowieka. Kalif milczał, ów zaś nie pytany mówił: - Niewolnik, któremu go ściąć kazano, nie chciał tego uczynić, potem płacząc rzucił się sam na miecz i zginął. Sam ściąłem starego człowieka. - Czy mówił cokolwiek? - Uśmiechał się tylko bez słowa, lecz rzecz jest dziwna… - Mów! - Kiedy się głowa potoczyła na kamienie, uśmiech z niej znikł… - Czy cię to dziwi, głupcze? - Nie to, wielki kalifie!… lecz kiedy ją podnieśli, oczy w niej Jakby ożyły, z ze źrenic popłynęły krwawe łzy. To był mędrzec fałszywy, udawał tylko, że się śmieje… O, Allach! Ta głowa dotąd jeszcze płacze! Usłyszawszy to, kalif sięgnął po kindżał, lecz nie miał już siły, aby go zabić, gdyż zatoczywszy się błędnie, omdlał. Nikt tego dnia nie oglądał oblicza Pana, zaś nocą znikł najjaśniejszy kalif i nikt dojść nie mógł, co się z nim stało; zaś wielki wezyr szepnął mrugnieniem oka szejkowi: - Czyż nie mówiłem słusznie, że dawno już oszalał kalif Al Mahar? - Tyś powiedział! - odrzekł mu prawym okiem szejk.